All for One
by RhagesWraith
Summary: Whats better then a blind date? A double blind date? Perhaps a triple blind date? Find out who hooks up with who. Find out if its a fling or a long term thing. Will those paired together stay or shuffle like a deck of cards. {AU and the characters will be sort of OC}{Also lemons in later chapters}


It was loud and smelled of a great many scents that were giving him a headache. _'I don't know why I let Inuyasha talk me into these things.'_ he groused to himself.

Once again his brother had talked him into one of his hair-brained schemes. They were going on a group date of all things. Sesshomaru wasn't quite sure what had made him agree to go on this date, but he blamed it on being pent up and over worked. They were going on a triple blind date with three sisters. They had thought to call on the perv of a monk, but since he had fallen hard for the slayer he was out of the running. So Inuyasha call on their college frat brother Hiten. He was still single and loved a good challenge, he all but jump at the chance to meet up with his old friends and see if the girl could be the one to tame his wild ways.

Sesshomaru stood near the entrance of the lounge they were to meet the women. He had worn a black suit with a lavender shirt and a stripe black and lavender tie which clung to his tall lean muscled figure. His long silver hair was kept at bay in a low tail down his back, though demons where wildly know and accepted he kept his hidden. He didn't want to draw further attention to himself, his looks and Inuyasha's loud mouth did that well enough. Inuyasha was wearing the same thing though instead of lavender he chose red to accent his suit. Hiten as well was in a suit but with a royal blue shirt and tie, he was shorter then his own six foot four inch height but taller then Inuyasha and six foot even. Unlike him Hiten and Inyasha were both of stockier build and they let their demonic aura flare, but kept their markings concealed per his request.

Hiten strolled over with a few glasses of scotch a smile on his face. "Any word from the mystery ladies, Yasha?" He inquired as he passed them each their drinks.

Inuyasha who had been listening to the singer for a moment, looked at his friend and accepted the drink handed to him. "Let me check my phone, give me a second." He said while taking a sip of scotch and pulling out his phone. He got a message from the dating app that kept the user secret, from Healing-Hands. His mystery woman messaged him.

K- Hey, we are stuck in traffic. We will be there in 10-15 minutes. I can not wait.

I- I understand. Traffic can be a real nightmare. Parking is across the street.

K- Thank you for being understanding, and thank you for the heads up.

I- No prob. See you when you get here.

Inuyasha looked up from the messages. "They will be here in 10-15 minutes they got caught in traffic. I can understand that it is Friday night after all." He said with a smile and looked at his brother. "Come on loosen up a little and have a good time or you are bound to scare the girl off before she can even say hi." Inuyasha chided.

Hiten chimed in as he tossed his long braided hair over his shoulder. "Yeah man, chill out you are here to relax. If anything after tonight you'll never have to see this woman again. You never know she might be the one to soothe that savage beast you have pent up behind that pretty boy facade. Sesshomaru we know you need this night out more than the both of us, so don't bite the poor girls head off. If anything make an excuse to leave due to work and I'll be more than happy to take her off your hands, you know my saying the more the merrier." He said smiling deviously at the Inu. If he knew one thing about him he love a good challenge and what better challenge was there then the right to mate a female.

 **~With That Women~**

"Kikyo tell me why again we have to come with you out on this silly blind date." Kagome whined to her fraternal twin.

"Because dear sister you both have been without a man in your lives for over two years it is time to see what is out there. Its the first night we all have off and it's the first chance to celebrate Rin finishing college. I personally feel that we all need this night out to meet new people and de-stress from our work." She said moving a lock of pin straight hair out of her face.

Rin who was sitting in the back repositioning the lavender clip in her hair broke in on her older sisters fighting. "I don't care as long as the guy I get is sexy and tall." She giggled at the look of surprise on both her sisters faces. "What?" She said blushing.

"What do you mean 'what?', that is something I have never heard come from your lips." Kikyo said as she made the turn into the parking lot.

Kagome giggled and her little sisters blush. "Kikyo I do believe our precious little Rin has grown up right before our eyes. And Rin it wouldn't be that hard to be taller then you, you are just so cute and fun sized." Kagome said as Kikyo parked the car and they all got out. She patted her sisters head as she stood to get out.

Rin swatted her hand away, _'So what if I'm shorter it is only by an inch.'_ She thought pouting in her head. "Come on you slow pokes our dates await." She walked away in her lavender halter top dress, it hugged her generous curves. Her long brown curly brown hair bounced while she walked.

Kikyo looked at Kagome in her knee length royal blue off the shoulder dress. "Here I was trying to get you excited and I managed to get her started. What are we going to do about her?" Kikyo said smiling.

Kagome looked at her twin in her red capped sleeved dress with a lace over layer that flow over her body. "We are going to love her and try to make sure she doesn't eat that poor man alive." She linked arms with her and continued. "Though that might be fun to watch." Kagome chuckled.

They quickly made it across the street and to the door, and were let in quickly. They looked around the room for their dates. Kikyo pulled out her phone and send a quick message to her RuffStud.

K- We are here. What are we looking for?

Inuyasha's phone buzzed. He checked it and sent a quick response. "They are here lets go to the door and greet our dates." He said out loud to his companions.

I- Stay right there we will come to you. Two of us have silver hair and one has black. We are all in suits.

K- we are in red, blue, and lavender dresses.

He smirked at this. "Guys it looks like we are on a color coded date."

Sesshomaru quirked and eyebrow at this, but it was Hiten that voiced the question on his mind. "What do you mean Yasha?"

He didn't get a chance to respond as they broke through the crowd to come face to face with the sisters in question. They all gasped at the lovely sight of each of the women that bore the matching color to theirs. Though in truth only two were audible the third was a mental gasp. Sesshomaru couldn't take his eyes off the small woman in front of him, her dress was dangerous to his sanity. His eyes hungrily devoured her where she stood. From what he could tell she liked what she was seeing as well.

Inuyasha was in the center and Hiten was to the right of Inuyash. Being the ring-leader he was for the night he took a stab at who his date was he turned to the one in red.

"You must be my mystery lady cause you are wearing my color. Might I add it look delicious on you." Inuyasha said to Kikyo, he offered her his hand and when she took it. He kissed it keeping her eyes locked on his.

"Thank you. You look quit dapper yourself 'stud. I'm Kikyo, These are my sisters. Kagome is my twin and Rin is our younger sister." Saying this she pointed to each in turn.

Inuyasha straighten and made introduction from the males. "I'm Inuyasha, and this is my older brother Sesshomaru. This is our friend Hiten. I guess we were in-sync before even meeting, considering our clothing choices." He chuckled at his little joke.

There was a round of greetings from the group. Rin looked up at the tall man and smiled sweetly. _'Boy did I win the lottery here. I must be dreaming.'_ "So are we just going to just stand here like lawn ornaments or are we going to enjoy the music?" She said playfully. Which earned her a snort from the brunette.

Hiten liked her already and he knew she was just what Sesshomaru needed. "I'm ready to get to know you beautiful ladies. Perhaps we should match up by color what do you say?" He walked up to Kagome and offered her his hand he mimicked Inuyasha and kissed her hand. There was a slight tingle and he knew right away they were powerful mikos, he knew right away of course that they were mikos. But touching her he realized just how powerful she was. Boy were they in trouble when the demon lord felt the power that the cutie staring hearts at him had. "Shall we Kagome?"

They smiled at each other and moved to the bar to order the girls drinks. Rin walked up to Sesshomaru with a smile on her face. "looks like its you and me, Mr. Dreamy."

"Hnn. . . . I like the sound of that, my little kitten." He said as he too offered his hand to her and kissed it as well. He pulled her closer and purred in her ear while inhaling her scent. The jolt of her miko powers sent a shiver down his spine much the same way his voice sent one down hers.

It wasn't enough to hurt him but a slight sizzle that had him harder than a statue. _'This little kitten is going to be fun to play with indeed.'_ He thought perversely to himself. They moved to follow the others she slid in under his arm like they had know each other for years. It felt so right to have her pressed against him, her slender body full of womanly curves all to him. Immediately his inner demon brought forth pictures of her withering beneath him. He had to blind them away to steer through the low tables and couches. He did agree with his inner beast that he would find great pleasure in exploring her lovely body.

They manged to snag a table that was close to the stage but let them converse without trying to talk over the music. As they walk to their table there was light chit chat and joking. Inuyasha an Kikyo sat side by side on he sofa, Hiten sat in a club chair and yanked Kagome into his lap. She let out a surprised little "EEEP!" and she playfully swatted at his arm. Hiten chuckled and Inuyasha gave a soft bark of a laugh, while the sisters gave a trio if bell chimed giggles. Each toned in such a way that it enchanted each male to there respective female. Sesshomaru's lips quirk good naturally at the surprise sound, instantly he wondered how his little Miko would sound. On impulse that was completely out of character, he grabbed Rin and pulled her into his lap as she was bending to sit next him.

"HEEEYYYY...yyyy!" Her shock turned into one of pleasure and she ended the word on an almost purr.

Before he could stop himself, he rumbled deep in his chest in response. As she landed on his lap he couldn't help but scented her, what he found was quite pleasing and teasing. Her slight arousal had him thinking of other ways he'd like to have her pressed against him all without clothing. This time the girls laughed and Hiten and Inuyasha shared a slightly surprised look that went unnoticed by the group at large.

As the girls settled down Hiten started up conversation about where they were from and what they did in their lives. They in turn asked them Demons about them selves. They carried on the conversation like that for a few minutes while drinking and enjoying the company. There was a fast paced tune starting up and Kagome jumped up squealing.

"I love this song. Who wants to dance?" She asked turning shinning eyes to the group. Her sisters move to stand while the men were slow to stand. She giggles as she grabs Sesshomarus hand. "Come on show me if you can keep up." She teased as she pulled him along with her.

Rin laughs at the picture Kagome and Sesshomaru made. He was being dragged by her sister looking for all the world, a dog being pulled on a leash where he clearly did not want to go. Leave it to Kagome to pull the reluctant male to the dance floor, once she was set to something there was nothing that could stop her.

She looked to the others, she supposed Kagome meant for them to switch it up to get to know everyone equally. She smiled at Inuyasha, "Guess its you and me, Kagome's orders." Teasing her sister a bit.

"Yeah I guess it is."Inuyasha said with a shrug and motioned for her to lead the way.

Hiten stepped to Kikyo he smiled wide and said. " Guess it's just you and me Doll face." Offering her his hand he leads her to the floor.

Kagome smiles at Sesshomaru, whispers "Come on show me your moves. Rin loves a man that can dance, plus shes the jealous type." She gave him a wink. "Shall we Dance?"

Sesshomaru looked at her curiously. ' _Was she trying to get me laid tonight,'_ he arched a brow and thought better to ask. He grabbed her hand an spun here around and hen brought her close to his chest. "Yes. Let us dance, little Miko." He chuckled softly as he dipped her and she squeaked her surprise.

Inuyash smiled at his brothers antics, "Show off ." He huffed as he spun Rin away from him then pulled her close so she had to spin into his chest. Her back was to his chest, he circled her in his arms and leaned down to whisper into her ear. "So you want to really hook my brother good?"

She blushed slightly and nodded as he spun her again but this time to face him. He grasped her hand in his right and gripped her hip with his left bear;y brushing the top of her butt cheek. She gave a gasp at this, looking at him in surprise. He simply grinned at her and flicked his eyes to his brother who who was growling low at him in warning.

Hiten and Kikyo where slowly dance at a moderate rate just observing the happenings between the two couples. They could read the situation like a book and they both smiled deviously. This would be fun to poke the bear sort to speak, to get what they both knew would happen a lot faster then the reserved lord would normally work.

Kikyo and Kagome had one of their famous twin moment when their eyes met they both nodded silently agreeing. When the song came to an end Kikyo jump into Sesshomarus arms, Hiten grabbed Rin and twirled her away before Sesshomaru could move to her. Evey twist and turn Rins eyes seeked out Sesshomaru and a smile would lift her lips. Inuyasha lifted Kagome up spinning her where her feet lifted off the ground. It continued on like this for the better part of an hour, sometimes the girls would dance together or they would pull Rin away to the bathroom. Every time Sesshomaru got close to touching her he was detoured, until several drinks and songs in they gave in and let him have his prize.

They only relented Rin for they felt his aura lash out at them and the very red tint to the lords eyes. There were several feminine giggles and quick whisper from Kagome, "Get ready." Her sisters were whisked away by their partners. Rin looked at them slightly confused, but then she felt it. The low rumble at her back and felt the heat radiating from Sesshomaru. She felt his youkai swirl around her encapsulating her, toying gently with her reki. The rumble mixed with his aura was send tingles throughout her body. He buried his nose in her neck and wrapped his arms around her pulling her flush to his chest.

She turned slowly when he guided her to face him. She looked into his eyes and saw them glinting red in low light of the room. She knew in that instant she was in trouble, delicious trouble.

 **=^.^=**

 **Thank you for reading this story. I have written this for my good friend to help chase her troubles away and put a smile on her face. As always I hope you enjoyed this story I hope you will fan favorite and review. Until next time my loves.**

 **Rhage**


End file.
